


check you out

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fluff, Libraries, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a library card, or more accurately- acquiring a library card as means of rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	check you out

**Author's Note:**

> Alt canons: Kira never goes to Beacon Hills and Clary stays in hiding longer. Since kitsunes are tricksters I decided mundanes can't see their tails. & I made kitsunes more shadowhunters verse friendly, because I can.

It starts with a library card, or more accurately- acquiring a library card as means of rebellion. It sounds silly like that, like Izzy is some kid in an after-school special and she can already hear Maryse in her head mocking her for knowing such a mundane mundane reference. Which is what it comes down to: wanting to read mundane fiction in her free time that is. Not that Izzy has a lot of free time between slaying demons, studying corpses, and keeping her brothers from making any terrible decisions. But there is some time, usually on Saturday afternoons, and she needs _something_ in her life that isn't shadowhunter related. (Jace has all his mundane lovers, and Alec… Alec really needs to learn that it's okay to put down his bow and relax sometimes.)

While Izzy gathered that the New York Public Library was probably a busy place, she didn't really expect it to be so full. There are plenty of people milling about, and Izzy does a quick threat assessment as she picks out exits. There's a pretty girl at the front desk smiling at her, one without a line, and before Izzy's butterflies completely vanish, she's approaching with a confident smile. 

“Hello, I'd like a library card please,” Izzy says. The librarian's name tag says _Kira_ , but it'd be creepy to call her that before she says it. She still can't help but think the name suits her- perhaps simply because Izzy has never known a Kira. 

“Great, I'll need some form of ID.” 

Izzy is expecting this, had checked before she came and brought her fake driver's license. It's the same age as herself, nineteen, but she's still a little worried the librarian will somehow know it's a fake. It's never worried her before, but then- Izzy's never needed it to work before. There's always been a backup plan in mind, runes ready to be carved. If this doesn't work, Izzy will be stuck going to some tiny library a few metro stops away, which is not a good backup plan. 

Kira is completely oblivious to her inner turmoil, and is happily typing away, glancing between the little card and her computer screen. 

“Oh!” she exclaims, and Izzy meets her eyes with a frozen smile. “Your birthday is October 26th? That's my mom's birthday.” 

Izzy lets out a little relieved laugh, “Yeah. Right when it starts getting cold.” 

Kira nods, hands pausing on the keyboard. “I remember it snowed last year, my mom was not so pleased about that gift.” 

Izzy grins, “I love the snow. Well, I love _looking_ at the snow.” Fighting in it sucks, though doubtless the other girl thought she meant shoveling or the muddy slush that formed on sidewalks too often.

Kira giggles, turning to grab something. 

And that is when Isabelle notices the faint outline of nine tails behind her. Izzy doesn't know how she missed it in the first place- they're really rather obvious now that she's paying attention to them, barely visible golden lines swirling about. It's only that they're clearly out of control that keeps Izzy from reaching for her blade. She wonders if Kira is adopted, or if her mother is trying to raise her as a mundane, or if-

“Alright, here you are,” Kira says handing back her license along with a new library card. “I'm Kira if you need anything else, have fun with the books!” 

“Thank you,” Izzy says, and she only has ten minutes left- needs to pick out a book quickly and get back to the Institute. She grabs a Vonnegut book, _Cat's Cradle_ , from the 'our librarians recommend' table because she recognizes the author. Izzy can't remember where she heard the name, but it's a fun start to her little rebellion. 

Kira the kitsune, Izzy thinks as she heads back. She wonders if Kira usually works Saturdays. 

.

Isabelle is able to finish _Cat's Cradle_ by Saturday. She reads about an hour a night, and while it's nice to be reading something completely different- it only takes one day to realize she _hates_ it. Vonnegut's language is gorgeous and every short chapter is like a splintered piece of a crooked mosaic, and while she can't deny its beauty, it's really not the happy mundane escapist literature she was hoping for. 

Izzy throws a thin sweater in her go-bag. It was mostly luck that last Saturday had her dressed so casually, but she's pretty sure tight jeans, a corset, and runes aren't a library look. And okay, maybe she wants to impress the cute kitsune in a way that doesn't end in a one-night stand and Izzy having to find a new library. Not that it wouldn't be worth it… and Izzy needs to not think about that, to get her head back while she goes on patrol with Alec. 

They finish early at two pm, having not encountered anything. It's nice that she won't have to worry about getting blood off her pants, and when she tells Alec she's going to enjoy the fresh air, he only rolls his eyes and leaves her. Izzy walks towards Central Park until she's sure he's out of sight, and then aims for the library instead. There's no need for Alec to know she isn't visiting her seelie friends, and Izzy pulls on her red sweater. 

The weather's nicer this Saturday, and there are seemingly more people outside on the library's front steps than inside. It's very picturesque, and Izzy spots Kira easily, walks up to her desk while pulling out the borrowed book. 

Her tails are swirling about lazily, and either the rest of the staff is made up of mundanes, or they're all used to it. “Good afternoon! Just returning?” 

Izzy hands the Vonnegut over, “I was hoping for a recommendation. Something… happier, fictional.” 

Kira bites her lip looking between the book and Izzy's face. “We um, definitely have happier books. Is there any fiction you've read recently that you like? I might know something similar.” 

Izzy swallows, “I've only read non-fiction. This was my first try,” Izzy gestures to _Cat's Cradle_ , “but it wasn't what I wanted.” 

Kira's eyes are wide, “You- seriously? Sorry I mean, have you read Harry Potter? They get darker as they go, but the first one's definitely a fun, bright read.” 

Izzy shakes her head, “That sounds good.” 

.

Izzy _loves_ it. 

It's completely inaccurate, easy to read, and she knows good will win. Kira warns her before giving her the second book that the whole series isn't like the first book, that it doesn't stay in childish wonder. But Izzy's already too far gone, too curious about what will happen to Harry and Hermione and Ron. 

Kira only looks marginally guilty about getting her hooked on the series, and starts taking her breaks when Isabelle visits. They always start by discussing whichever Harry Potter book Izzy is on, and then conversation widens until Kira has to get back to work. 

Izzy learns that Kira's a student at Columbia, where her Dad's a professor and she only works at the library part time. While her tails definitely aren't under her control, they do match her emotions. And one day when she's angrily monologuing about motherhood in the series, one of her tails passes through Izzy's arm. It feels like pure fire, yet somehow it isn't painful and Kira is staring at her, suddenly silently with wide eyes. 

“What… what was that?” Kira finally asks, rubbing her own arms. 

“Maybe,” Izzy swallows, “you should ask your mom about kitsunes.” 

Kira frowns, “That's not funny. And my break's up, I'll see you later.”

Isabelle knows it's a natural response, but the shortness and tone still feel bad and she leaves without picking up the next book.

.

Izzy comes to regret this decision rather quickly. There's an hour between her shower and sleep that has nothing now, and the first night she ends up staying awake later, unable to get her mind to stop. After that she rereads some anatomy texts before bed, and while her dreams are definitely creepier, she sleeps. 

If there was any doubt about visiting the library, it's gone by Wednesday. Izzy plans and re-plans her outfit throughout the week, finally settling on a knee length dress. It's a little fancier than normal, and Izzy feels good, prepared. 

It turns out to be a wasted effort, or Izzy tells herself that she did it for _herself_ not some adorable librarian. Kira isn't at her desk, some guy is and Izzy takes out the last book.

Kira isn't there the next week, or the one after that, and Izzy stops expecting her, starts reading online reviews to pick out her new reads. It isn't as fun, but Izzy should have known better than to expect anything. Unrealistic expectations get you hurt, echoes in her head, her mother's harsh voice twisting into Kira's pitying tone. 

.

Izzy's reading _Anne of Green Gables_ on the steps, and she's pretty sure Anne's a giant lesbian when someone sits beside her. She's been reading outside often enough to perfect the 'fuck off I'm reading you moron' glare, but when Izzy looks over, it's Kira. And Kira's tails, only outlines before, are fully realized now, spinning behind her in gorgeous light brown and golden fur. 

“Hi,” Kira says, biting her lip.

“Hey,” Izzy says, closing her book. “it's been a while.” 

“Yeah,” Kira blushes. “Sorry about that- I wasn't in control,” Kira's voice drops, “when I became a kitsune. I'm safe now.”

“I'm glad to hear it,” Izzy says. 

“I was going to ask before,” Kira says in a rush. “But then the kitsune thing happened, and I wasn't allowed in public until I had complete control- which is really for the best with my electricity stuff. Anyways, I know you're a shadowhunter and apparently that means something since I'm a downworlder, but I was hoping we could go on a date.” 

Izzy blinks, missing some of her words, but catches the last few with a wide grin. “Absolutely. Are you hungry?” 

Kira nods, her tails swishing happily. “All the time, I think my metabolism changed somehow.” 

Izzy stands, extending a hand, “Cool. I know a place around the corner, best pizza anywhere.” 

Kira gets up with a smile, “That sounds great.” 

And hands clasped together, they go on their first of many dates.


End file.
